The enterprise and the time war
by Crona18
Summary: When the enterprise find the planet of Gallifrey in the time wars. What will the time lords do to them to survive? Rated M fro some sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The Enterprise and the Time War

_Space the final frontier; these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise, its five-year mission to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before._

"Captain's log star date 1345.7, we have come across a planet named Gallifrey, and no data is known about this planet. Our mission will be to send a research party to scout the surroundings." Captain Kirk turned off his microphone and turned to his science officer Mr. Spock.

"Mr. Spock how is the atmosphere of this planet?"

"Captain, the atmosphere is very similar to Earth's, 79% nitrogen, 20% oxygen, 0.10% argon and 0.9% carbon dioxide. It would be most illogical to leave without protection though" He answered, and then kept working with his computer trying to find anything else about the planet. They were a few moments of silence, only the sound of beeping computers and the noise of the party getting ready to be teleported down to the planet. The leaders of this mission were, Captain Kirk and Officer Spock, and accompanied them were 6 other crewmen. They all walked toward the teleporting chamber, Sulu was going to beam them down.

"Sulu, keep the ship on high alert and send a search party down if anything happens to us," ordered captain Kirk.

"Yes sir" Sulu answered.

They all dematerialized a few seconds later on Gallifrey. The two suns in the orange sky surprised them, the red grass they were standing on fascinated them. Spock kept walking ahead, taking samples and noting how barren it was of life.

"Captain kirk to Enterprise, no sign of life yet," he said on his communicator.

"Acknowledged," answered Uhura, the ships communications officer.

They kept walking, and then out of nowhere appeared a strange man in odd robes.

"Hello I'm cap-" Kirk was caught off when he saw the man, or what he though was a man, aim some sort of laser gun at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk and the rest froze in fear of this strange man. He was wearing a long orange robe and with a circle red headpiece. He looked old, not younger than 65 and he was aiming a laser at them.

"DUCK" screamed the man; the members of the Enterprise fell to the ground as he shot the laser. They heard the words "exterminate" before they felt a huge explosion behind them. After the debris and ash settled the man helped everyone get up.

"Would you mind to explain what is happening here? Is my men in any danger being on this planet?" Kirk said exasperated. The man had a surprised look on his face, and then before the crewman could react, the man, using some strange unknown power, bound and gagged them.

"My leader needs to see this" the man told them "some ordinary humans, not bright ones I may add" At this Mr. Spock started thrashing and mumbling through his gag, he was angry that he got generalized as a stupid human. The man made his bonds tighter and continued, "got through the wretched time lock." After he finished he teleported all 8 crewmen to the Citadel and then went there himself.

After the crewmen appeared to this strange place, they were put in separate dark rooms and were left there for hours. Mr. Spock maintained a cool head like always and kept solving math problems to calm his nerves. Captain Kirk was worried about his men and tried, unsuccessfully, to contact the Enterprise. Finally, what seemed like eternity, they were transported to a big room with people, who had the same odd robes of the man who bound them, they were unbound and in front of them their was a man who looked like a king.

"Who are you?" ordered the king.

"We are part of the Enterprise, a ship specified to explore new worlds for the benefit of mankind. I am Captain Kirk." Points at Spock, "This is my second in command Mr. Spock, may we ask who are our humble hosts?" smirked Kirk.

The leader infuriated by his sarcastic comment bound them again. Spock sent a look of hatred to his captain.

"There is no way you humans could have penetrated that time lock on this planet, not even us the Time Lords wield such a power." All of the crewmen were confused and lost, they did not know what a time lock was or what are Time lords, they were too scared this leader was going to do something cruel to them.

Not liking the feeling of being excluded Kirk decided to ask some questions

"Excuse Me," said Kirk, "I'm pretty sure you have the wrong people, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You took us without explaining and we would like to get back to our ship. We don't want to start any hostility, we will leave peacefully and not venture here again" Kirk tried to negotiate the release of his crewmen and himself. "We have a teleporter in our ship, let us call our people to send us up and we will"

At this the king laughed, and all around them everyone started to join him.

"You see, I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here but there is no way out of here. The time lock I mentioned, it's like a prison that keeps this planet hidden in a different dimension and the time unmoving. My theory is that someone somehow disabled the time lock long enough for you people to be transported here, but now, using your communicators as proof, you people are stuck here with us."

Captain Kirk could not believe what he was listening, Spock was silent and Jimmy, one of the members in the party started to silently cry.

The time lord continued, "You have fallen into the age old Time war and will fight with us against the evil Daleks." Fallen fell over the Citadel as the time lords took their prisoners to prepare for the war.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry couldn't post this chapter yesterday, didn't have any motivation. I'll upload chapter 3 and 4 today! It seems like it'll be a long fic.

"Star log approximately 1317.7, we're still stuck in this planet with no way of communicating with the Enterprise. They expect us to be their allies and fight for this Time war," Kirk said into his communicator. He knew no one was listening, but it made him feel comfortable, making his usual captain logs, it's something he could control. His crewmen were all separated and he was the only one in this room. He was locked in of course, and he has tried every idea he could think of to escape, all obviously with an unsuccessful result. He recalled the face of Jimmy and a new strength to escape came to him.

Kirk wondered about Spock, and how he was coping with this disaster, he knew that the half Vulcan would both be intrigued by the Time Lords and also trying to think of ways to establish communications with the ship. He stayed in his room thinking of plan and trying to comprehend what these aliens wanted from them and whom they were going to fight in a matter of days.

In another room, just like Captain Kirk's, Mr. Spock was being held. He was seated peacefully in one of the chairs; he knew how to keep calm in emergencies and was not going to start wasting his time with the human emotion panic now. A few hours after he was locked away, he heard the door unlock and in came an unfamiliar Time Lord.

"Mr. Spock you are going to follow me, any sign of hostility and I shoot" ordered the Time Lord as he raised his laser gun at him.

"Why it would be most illogical if you shoot your own allies" remarked Spock. The Time Lord got red in the face and aimed for his head. "You don't need to be so hasty, I'll follow you" The Time lord remained quiet and led Spock through a long corridor filled with doors. He wondered if any of his crewmen or if Kirk was locked away in one of them. They stopped at a door labeled "Archives," the Time Lord opened the door and pushed Spock inside, locking the door before he had any chance of escape.

"Well that would be considered very rude" Spock muttered. He looked around the room and marveled at the shelves, too many to count, and each of them filled to the brim with books. He kept walking around until he saw, what he thought was a Time Lady, stacking books with her back toward him. She lad long hair and wore a blue dress with sandals.

"Excuse me" Spock said, "Why am I here?"

She turned around and Spock could hardly contain his surprise when he saw that the girl had arched eyebrows and sharp pointy ears, physical attributes of a Vulcan, just like him.

"Hello, my name is Maryam and I am assigned to give you all information about the Time war and the enemy, the Dalek Race.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, this chapter will be much shorter than the rest. Tomorrow expect a nice long chapter 5 :) oh and I just started watching the series Star Trek so I apologize if I get stuff mixed up or facts wrong.

While the Captain and his crew were trapped in the planet of Gallifrey, the Enterprise was having problems as well.

"Mr. Sulu" barked the next in command Scott, "Where did that planet go? It was just there when the Captain and his mean were beamed down. Where the fuck is it?"

"I don't know sir, it says here that they're no planets that are not a 3 days navigation from here" stammered Sulu. Everyone was confused when they saw the huge planet disappear with their captain in it. They've tired communicating with them on every possible frequency and no word has been heard of them.

"Its impossible for such a planet to just disappear," said Baily, one of the helmsmen.

"Keep the radar on, we'll find them don't worry. We've been through worse and came out somewhat alive" Scott said, trying to raise the hopes of his crew. Without Spock and Kirk the ship would have to detain its mission and go back to Earth.

"Ms. Uhura keep trying to locate any signal coming from them, Mr. Sulu keep searching for any signs of that planet," At this he left the bridge and went to his room. He didn't like being a leader, but with Kirk and Spock gone he had no choice. He was just an Engineer and Dr. McCoy, the ships Doctor, did not want to lead the Enterprise so responsibility fell on him. He lay in his bed and prayed that his captain would be all right and that, all of the crew would leave safely.

After a few minutes of rest his communicator beeped, it was Uhura.

"Mr. Scott, you're needed in the bridge"

He groaned and got up and headed toward the bridge, fearing the worst.


End file.
